


Innumerable Classics

by FortySevens



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Ficlet, Old Movies, Post-Amaru (From Dusk Till Dawn), Seth Gecko is that boy on the playground, Slice of Life, bed sharing, who will take any and every excuse to touch the girl he likes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortySevens/pseuds/FortySevens
Summary: Seth snatches the remote off his nightstand and turns on the TV, turns the volume down low before flipping to one of his favorite classic movie channels—which, Kate had no idea there was more than, well, Turner Classic Movies, a channel she’d only ever turned to by mistake.
Relationships: Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Innumerable Classics

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr prompt from YossarianDawn: SethKate please? With “gun” or “movie” as the object. Technically, I was able to incorporate both!
> 
> (This was also supposed to be just one paragraph, but...yeah. That was never happening.)

“Can’t sleep?”

Kate rolls onto her back as Seth walks into their room, flaps her hands on top of the covers in an aborted half-shrug, “I like to think I tried to, but-“ she shrugs again because she can’t find the words, turns on her side so she can follow his shadowed movements from one side of the room to the other and watches him pause by the dresser. 

He strips out of his shirt and slacks and dumps them in the hamper before making his way over to the bed in his boxers and undershirt. Seth piles all the pillows she’s not lying on together and slides under the blankets, “C’mere,” he says, half sitting up and holding his arm out for her.

Slotting into the warmth of his side, Kate tucks the crown of her head under his jaw, sighs when Seth slides his hand up her back before burying his fingers in the fall of her hair.

With his free hand, Seth snatches the remote off his nightstand and turns on the TV, turns the volume down low before flipping to one of his favorite classic movie channels—which, Kate had _no idea_ there was more than, well, _Turner Classic Movies,_ a channel she’d only ever turned to by mistake.

Finally, he settles on an old black-and-white western that predates her birth by at least three, maybe four decades, and tosses the remote aside before cuddling her even closer, “If this doesn’t lull you to sleep, I don’t know what will.”

“I think you mean _bore_ _me to sleep_ ,” she murmurs into his collarbone, squealing when he reaches across his body and digs his fingers into her side. “Hey! None of that!”

Kate extricates his fingers from under her ribs, squeezes them before settling both their hands on his chest.

When her breathing finally steadies, Kate turns her head away from the television so she can press her lips to the skin next to the strap of his tank top, “Thank you, Seth.”

She feels his head turn, and then his lips are on her hairline, lingering amidst the gunshots she can hear on screen, “Anything for you, Kate.”

She squeezes his fingers, and—eventually—falls asleep.


End file.
